Muse
|Romanized Name = Myuuzu |Members = |Sub-Units = |Debut = Season 1 Episode 3 (Initial Members) Season 1 Episode 8 (Full Members) }} μ's (pronounced "Muse") was a school idol group formed and led by Honoka Kosaka in Love Live!. They were the school idol group of Otonokizaka High School. The group consisted of nine members and was initially formed with the purpose of bringing attention to the school as it was to be shut down due to a lack of future enrolling students. The group disbanded in the anime after the 3rd years graduated, staying true to their status as school idols, unlike their rival A-RISE, which choose to stay as an idol group even after school. In other words, μ's no longer exist as an idol group. However, they did make their final appearance in the movie. Their real life parallel of the voice actresses ended activities as a group on April 1, 2016 with the Final Live, ending their legacy. However, it was announced that the group will be returning with a new single, which will be released on March 25th 2020. They also performed at the Love Live Fest in 2020. Etymology The name "μ's" came from Greek Mythology's 'nine goddesses of music', which consists of nine members. In the anime, Nozomi Tojo is the one who grant the group this name by placing it in a box. In the manga, however, it is Honoka Kosaka by writing it on her own in Love Live! submission form. However, despite the meaning of the group's name, μ's had performed several times without all nine members present in the anime. * 3 members in Season 1 Episode 1 (Susume→Tomorrow) and Season 1 Episode 3 (START:DASH!!). * 7 members in Season 1 Episode 6. (Korekara no Someday) * 6 members in Season 2 Episode 5. (Love wing bell) In addition, three of the six insert song in the movie (Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete; ？←HEARTBEAT and Future style) are performed with only 3 members of the same year from each song. In reality, the group name "μ's" was decided through a cellphone poll by fans, with voting taking place between October 30 - November 14, 2010. The nominated candidates were:Dengeki G's Magazine December 2010 issue *μ's *Otonokizaka Nonetto *Livestar! *Little Diamond *Otonokizaka Idol Club Songs All of μ's songs and albums can be found here. The songs they performed with and without full members in the anime, including the opening and ending songs, are: Season 1 #Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (OP) #Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (ED) #Susume→Tomorrow (Episode 1) #Aishiteru Banzai! ~Maki Solo ver.~ (Episode 1) #START:DASH!! (Episode 2, 3, 13) #Korekara no Someday (Episode 6) #Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (Episode 8) #Wonder zone (Episode 9) #No brand girls (Episode 11) OVA #Music S.T.A.R.T!! Season 2 #Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (OP) #Donna Toki mo Zutto (ED) #Koremade no Love Live! (Episode 1) #Susume→Tomorrow (Episode 1) #Yume no Tobira (Episode 3) #Love wing bell (Episode 5) #Dancing stars on me! (Episode 6) #Snow halation (Episode 9) #KiRa-KiRa Sensation! (Episode 12) #Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (Episode 12) #Aishiteru Banzai! ~Piano Mix~ (Episode 13) #Oh,Love&Peace! (Episode 13) #Happy maker! (Episode 13) The School Idol Movie #Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete #Angelic Angel #？←HEARTBEAT #Future style #SUNNY DAY SONG #Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari Other Data Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *During the early months of the project, the group was actually named "Love Live!". This was before any concrete plot had been conceived yet.Dengeki G's Magazine September 2010 issue *Other polls also determined the names of the mini idol units: Printemps, BiBi, and lily white.Dengeki G's Magazine May 2011 issue *Based on polls, the member with the most votes would be given the center position of the next music video. For example, Nico was the center of because she won a poll. **For some music videos, polls also determined the idols' hairstyles and costumes. Gallery :Please refer to this group's Image Gallery. References ja:Μ's es:Muse Category:Idol unit Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live! Category:Characters